O Amor De Dois Amigos
by alpha61
Summary: A Ducky sente algo especial pelo Petrie, mas não tem coragem para lhe contar.


**O Amor De Dois Amigos**

SINOPSE: A Ducky sente algo especial pelo Petrie, mas não tem coragem para lhe contar.

A Ducky estava no seu ninho, pensativa. Ela só pensava nele:

_O Tiranossauro caiu na armadilha, mas, infelizmente, levou o Petrie com ele para o fundo do lago. Todos choravam pela perda do seu amigo._

"_Coitadinho do Petrie.", chorou a Ducky._

_De repente, o Petrie aparece: "Esperem!"_

"_Petrie!", alegrou-se a Ducky. "Estás vivo!"_

_Ela correu para o abraçar._

A Ducky sorriu.

O Spike apareceu à beira dela e tocou-lhe.

"O que foi, Spike?"

Ele apontou para traz a pedir-lhe para ir brincar.

"Desculpa, Spike. Não me apetece brincar. Vai tu. Eu fico aqui."

O Spike fez o que ela disse e saiu para ir ter com os outros.

Pensamentos voltaram à cabeça da Ducky:

_A Ducky foi agarrada pelo Icky._

"_Ducky!", gritou o Littlefoot._

"_Eu salvo a Ducky!", o Petrie foi a voar para tentar salvar a sua amiga nadadora._

_Ele conseguiu tirar a Ducky das garras do Icky._

_A Ducky caiu no rio e todos ficaram preocupados._

"_Ducky.", o Petrie estava quase a chorar._

_A Dil apanhou a Ducky._

"_Larga a minha amiga!", disse o Petrie._

_A Dil lançou a Ducky ao ar para a tentar comer._

_O Petrie tentou salvá-la, mas não foi a tempo: "Ducky!"_

_Foi o Spike que gritou pela sua irmã e a fez acordar._

A Ducky suspirou.

"Ele é mesmo um grande amigo. Eu só gostava que ele fosse mais do que isso, mas sei que é impossível!"

"Ducky!"

Ela ouviu alguém a chamá-la e olhou para trás: "Petrie?!"

"Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Oh sim! Sim, sim, sim!"

"Tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta, Petrie! Não te preocupes! Eu estou bem!"

"O Spike disse-nos que tu não querias vir brincar!"

"Não me apetece! Só isso!"

"Queres que fique aqui contigo?"

"Não é preciso! Vai brincar com os outros! Eu fico bem! Fico sim!"

"Está bem. Então adeus!"

"Adeus!"

O Petrie foi-se embora.

_Uau! Ele preocupa-se mesmo comigo!_, pensou ela. _Será que ele sabe que eu também me preocupe com ele? Claro que sabe!_

Mais uma memória:

"_Mim não entende porque é que o meu tio é tão mau!", chorou o Petrie._

_A Ducky abraçou-o: "O teu tio não á tão mau como os outros voadores!"_

"_Ele... não é?"_

"_Oh não! Ele ficou muito preocupado quando me deixaram cair! Ficou, ficou!"_

A Ducky sorriu.

"Ducky!", chamou a mãe dela.

"Sim, mamã?"

"Não vais brincar com os teus amigos?"

"Não me apetece, mamã!"

"Oh filha! Mas está um dia tão lindo! Vá lá, filha! Vai divertir-te!"

"Está bem.", a Ducky levantou-se e saiu do ninho, um pouco contrariada.

A mãe viu a filha a sair e sorriu.

A Ducky caminhava pelo Vale enquanto pensava:

_Eu sei que é errado! Mas eu não me consigo conter! Ele é tão giro, simpático, divertido...! Porque é que as coisas nunca são simples? Eu só queria ser feliz!_

Ela ouviu barulhos: "O que é isto?! Vem dali!"

Ela seguiu os sons e espreitou por uns arbustos.

"És tu!", disse o Littlefoot que tocou na Cera.

Os amigos dela estavam a brincar ao Apanha.

O Petrie estava a voar. As regras dizem que ele não pode voar, a não ser numa altitude baixa onde os outros o possam apanhar.

A Ducky observava o seu amigo voador. _Ele é tão giro!_, pensou. _E voa tão bem!_

A Cera conseguiu alcançar o Petrie:

"Apanhei-te!"

"Bolas!"

_Ele tem que saber a verdade._, pensou a Ducky. _Ele tem que saber o que eu sinto por ele! Mesmo que eu seja rejeitada!_

A Ducky saiu de trás dos arbustos.

"Ducky!", disse o Littlefoot que a viu a aparecer. "Vieste brincar connosco?"

"Não. Vim falar com o Petrie."

Todos tinham parado o jogo.

O Petrie foi ter com ela: "Falar comigo?!"

"Sim."

"O que foi?"

"Aqui não. Eu sei que são todos amigos, mas isto é um assunto pessoal que só diz respeito a mim e ao Petrie."

"?!", todos ficaram espantados.

"Então está bem!", disse a Cera. "Apanhei-te!", a Cera tocou no Spike, recomeçando a brincadeira.

"Depois venham brincar connosco!", disse o Littlefoot.

"Está bem!", disse o Petrie.

"Vem comigo.", a Ducky pediu ao Petrie para lhe seguir e foi o que ele fez.

Os dois chegaram à entrada de uma gruta: "Aqui está bom.", disse a Ducky.

"Então? O que é que me queres dizer?"

"Petrie. Isto não é fácil. Nada fácil! Mas eu tenho mesmo que te contar!"

"Contar o quê?"

"Os meus sentimentos."

O Petrie olhou para ela, confuso.

"Petrie. Ultimamente, tenho estado muito tempo sozinha."

"É verdade! Tu nunca queres brincar e parece que me andas a evitar! Porquê?"

"Porque eu não consigo estar perto de ti, sem estarmos juntos!"

"Mas se estivermos perto, estamos juntos!"

"Não estás a perceber! Petrie! Eu gosto de ti! Muito!"

"Mim também gosta muito de ti, Ducky!"

"Não! Eu quero dizer... amor."

"Amor?"

"Eu amo-te, Petrie?"

"Mas... de que tipo de amor é que estás a falar?"

"Do tipo de amor que os nossos pais têm!"

O Petrie percebeu o que ela queria dizer e baixou a cabeça.

"Desculpa, Petrie! Eu sei que te desiludi! Mas não foi por mal! Não, não, não!"

"Quando?"

"O quê?!"

"Quando é que descobriste que me amavas?"

"Eu... não sei. Eu acho que já sinto isto à muito tempo. Eu gosto da tua maneira de ser, Petrie! Simpático, divertido, lindo...!"

O Petrie olhou nos olhos dela.

"Nós sempre fomos amigos. E tu já cuidaste de mim tantas vezes, Petrie! Eu também já fiz algumas coisas por ti, mas parece que tudo o que eu faço não chega para te mostrar o que eu sinto por ti! E agora que sabes que eu gosto de ti, eu compreendo se nunca mais me quiseres ver."

Ela baixou a cabeça.

"Ducky."

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e viu um brilho.

"Mim também te ama."

O Petrie aproximou-se dela e beijou-a. Apesar de serem de espécies diferentes, o seu beijo encaixou-se perfeitamente como se fossem iguais.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e abraçaram-se enquanto se baijavam.

O beijo durou muito tempo. Nunhum se queria separar, mas tiveram que o fazer para voltarem a respirar.

O Petrie olhou para a Ducky a sorrir, mas ela parecia preocupada.

"Petrie. Isto não está certo."

"Porquê?"

"Tu és um voador e eu sou uma nadadora! Não podemos ficar juntos!"

"Claro que podemos! Nós amamo-nos, não é?"

"Mas... os adultos...!"

"Os adultos não precisam de saber!"

"E os nossos amigos?"

"Mim ter a certeza que eles vão perceber! Mas se te deixa mais feliz, podemos manter isto em segredo até acharmos que podemos contar!"

Ela ainda parecia preocupada.

"Não te preocupes, Ducky. Eu amo-te."

Ela sorriu.

Os dois amigos aproximaram-se um do outro e beijaram-se, abraçados.

Não acredito que ele também me ama!, pensou a Ducky. Estou tão feliz!

_Mim estar tão feliz agora!_, pensou o Petrie. _Se mim soubesse que ela também me amava, já lhe tinha contado à mais tempo!_

Os dois deitaram-se agarrados um ao outro, entregues ao amor um do outro.


End file.
